


Blood of the Covenant is Thicker than the Water of the Womb

by Starrynight (Starrynight872)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Stalker Tim Drake, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynight872/pseuds/Starrynight
Summary: Tim gets too close to Poison Ivy’s plants, luckily the Bats are around to help him. All he has to do is not let it slip that he knows their identities.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	Blood of the Covenant is Thicker than the Water of the Womb

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope y'ahll are having a great day! I'm back with a fic inspired by a comment from Care on An Unexpected Encounter.
> 
> I messed with ages and hero names a little because I might continue it later. For now, I'm marking to complete. Also, Damian had been with Bruce for longer in this au. 
> 
> Cheat Sheet:  
> Alfred= Immortal  
> Bruce= Batman (30’s)  
> Dick= Nightwing (20’s)  
> Babs= Oracle (20’s)  
> Cass= Batgirl (15)  
> Steph= Robin (12)  
> Jay= Flamebird (16)  
> Tim= (12)  
> Duke= Signal (14)  
> Dami= Phoenix (9)
> 
> As always, free free to point out any mistakes, tell me what you thought, or just say something random.

3am in Gotham City is known as the Bat’s hour. By that time, all the vigilantes are on patrol. It's nearly impossible to get away with anything yet, people still try. That was what led Tim to sneak out every night with his camera. He took as many pictures of the crime fighters as possible. He even had a few pictures of them as civilians. 

His totally not an obsession is the reason why he ended up hiding in a tree in Robinson Park watching Nightwing and Batgirl fight Poison Ivy. They had been fighting for a while when he arrived; Ivy was swaying by the time he situated himself on the tree. It only took Nightwing and Batgirl a few more blows before Ivy was down. They didn’t waste any time in restraining her and dragging her off presumably to Arkham Asylum. Luckily for Tim, the plants didn’t move. 

He took advantage of the preoccupied pair and quietly got down from the tree. He wandered around and looked at the plants. He kept his distance; even his curiosity wasn’t enough for him to risk getting too close to the plants. The various vigilantes have been affected by the plants many times and Tim wasn’t keen on having his own experience. At least that’s what he was thinking before a plant behind him released a purple gas.

He inhaled a small amount before holding his breath and running back to the tree. He leaned against the tree coughing for a few minutes. Surprisingly, he felt fine, except for the cough. He rummaged around his bag and found his water bottle. He broke out into another coughing fit and slid down the tree until he was sitting. 

When he recovered from the coughing fit, he heard rustling in the shrubby in front of him. He tensed and looked up to see Flamebird. It caused him to start coughing again; he started to feel lightheaded from the lack 

“Are you ok?” Flamebird asked, “Did you get exposed to the plants?” He looked at Tim’s slumped form.

Tim got out between coughs, “I feel fine. I just need something to drink.” Flamebird raised an eyebrow. 

“You need treatment. There’s a clinic not far from here.” Flamebird said immediately followed by Batman walking into the clearing. Tim looked blankly at them; he could barely hear the statement over the ringing in his ears.

“Flamebird, report.” Batman looked away from Flamebird and his eyes landed on Tim.

Flamebird started, “The kid got exposed to the plants.”

Tim watched them have a conversation he couldn’t hear. Batman looked at him and said something. Tim blinked at him and tried to stand up only to see spots taking over his vision. The last thing he remembered was hearing someone shout and feeling himself fall.

* * *

Tim groaned; he felt like he’d been run over by a car. He cracked his opened eyes and was assaulted by a bright light. Looking around, he saw he was in some kind of med bay. He racked his brain trying to remember what happened, but his pounding head prevented him from thinking clearly. He thought he should at least try and find someone to tell him what had happened. He turned and slid off the bed only for his legs to collapse under him. The cold floor made him shiver and brought attention to the chill of the room. There wasn’t much he could do; his limbs felt like jelly. He sat on the floor for a few minutes before the door opened and Nightwing walked in. Tim regarded him with wide eyes.

Nightwing rushed toward him, “Wow, kid, are you alright? You shouldn’t be walking; you’re still pretty weak.”

“Nightwing?” Tim questioned uncomfortable with how dry his throat was, “Where am I? Why are you here?” Nightwing easily picked him up and placed him back on the bed.

Nightwing told him with a grimace, “You’re in the Batcave. You had a pretty nasty reaction to one of Poison Ivy’s pollens.” Tim froze momentarily.

“The Batcave?” He whispered hoarsely, looking around as if he would suddenly see something new in the sterilized room.

“Yep,” Nightwing said with a smile and a flourish, “This is the place best equipped to handle your situation. Are you thirsty? Hungry?”

“Can I have some water, please?” Tim responded. 

Nightwing moved toward the door and stopped himself, “Oh, what’s your name?”

“Tim.” he responded.

“Alright, Timmy, I’ll be back.” Nightwing called before walking out the door.

Tim took the opportunity to look at the room more closely. Now that he knew where he was. It was weird to think he was in the Batcave. He never thought he would actually get to be here Yea, the situation wasn’t the best, but he’s not complaining. Maybe he could convince them to give him a tour. As long as he doesn’t let it slip that he knows their identities, he should be fine. He might have to play dumb, but he doubts that Batman would be suspious of a kid. 

The door opened and Batman entered. 

“How do you feel? You still have pollen lingering in your system. We’ll observe you until it's all out of your system.” Batman placed a pill on the table next to the bed, ”Take this; It should flush out what’s left more quickly.”

“I feel fine.” Tim said voice wobbling.

It was then that Nightwing returned with a water bottle and a bottle of ibuprofen.

“I know you can’t feel too great.” Nightwing got two pills out of the bottle and handed them to Tim.

Tim quietly took all three pills, “Thank you.”

Nightwing nodded and shot a look at Batman. They exchanged a few glances before Nightwing walked out.

“How did you come in contact with the plants?” Batman gently interrogated him, “What were you doing so close to them?“

Tim’s eyes widened, “Where’s my camera?! Is it ok?! It’s not broken, is it?!”

“Your bag is fine; it had to be decontaminated.” Batman soothed.

Tim breathed a sigh of relief, ”I was taking pictures of the park and got too close to the plants.”

Batman gave Tim an assessing look before seemingly finding something and turning toward the door.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled “Get some sleep, Tim.”

Tim nodded and blushed; Batman knew his name! He laid down and drifted in and out of sleep. He was half awake and heard the door open. Tim sat up and laid his head back against the wall with his eyes still closed.

“How are you feeling?” a familiar voice asked.

Tim mumbled groggily, “‘M tired, Mr. Wayne.” 

“What?” Batman growled.

Tim’s eyes flew open and he stared at Batman with a look of panic. Batman had a look of anger and suspension. He walked slowly toward Tim and loomed over the bed.

“How do you know that? Who told you?” He demanded.

Tim opened and closed his mouth a few times before bursting out in tears. 

Nightwing walked in the room to the sight of Batman menacingly standing over Tim who was nearly sobbing.

“Jesus, B, lay off.” Nightwing said, “He’s just a kid.” 

“Just a kid who knows our identities.” Batman growled.

Nightwing said with a voice full of tension, “I’m sure there’s a good explanation for it.” He looked at Tim in anticipation for an explanation. 

“I-, I was at the circus the night it happened. I figured it out after I saw Robin do a quadruple flip. Only three people in the world could do it and Dick was the only one left. I didn't mean to! I promise I didn't tell anyone. Please don’t kill me. I’ll go away and never talk to any of you again. Please just let me go.” Tim rambled with tears streaming down his face.

“Calm down, Timmy.” Nightwing soothed. He sat in bed next to Tim and wrapped him in a hug. Tim melted.

Batman sighed, “How much do you know?”

“I know you and Dick, Jason is Flamebird, Barbara was Batgirl, Cass is Batgirl now, Steph is Robin, Duke is signal, and Damian is Phoenix.” Tim curled into himself slightly.

Dick put his chin on Tim’s head and looked at Bruce, “What are planning on doing?” 

“We can’t just let him go.” Bruce said, “Tim, where are your parents?”

“Argentina.” He replied quietly.

“And who’s watching you?” Bruce pressed.

“Me,“ Tim insisted, ”I’m old enough to watch myself!”

Dick smiled, “That settles it, you’re staying here until your parents get back.”

“You want me to stay here?” Tim questions timidly. 

“Yes, and lucky for you,Timmy, It’s movie night.” Dick beamed.

Tim squeaked when Dick picked him up. He carried Tim to the stairs and told him to wait while they changed out of their uniforms.

Bruce was out in minutes and went upstairs presumably to warn the others about him.

Dick came out a few minutes later and carried Tim to one of the dens. The lights were off, blankets and pillows were piled on the red plush couches, and the oak table was packed with snacks. The start menu of Lilo and Stitch played on the screen. Everyone turned to see them walk in. Dick flashed a grin and plopped down on the couch in front of the TV. He placed Tim on his lap. 

Jason squinted at them “Baby stalker, Tim?” Tim smiled and waved sheepishly.

“Hi?” Tim squeaks out.

“Don’t hog him, Dickface.” Jason moved to their sofa and sat next to them.

Cass questioned, “Little Brother?” She sat on the other side of them.

“Timothy” Damian acknowledged, moving to sit at their feet.

“Please, tell me you haven’t started it yet.” Duke shouts rushing into the room with an armful of tubs popcorn. He stops to look at Tim. “Want one?”

Tim said no at the same time that Dick said yes. Duke put the tubs on the table and handed one to Dick. Only to have it snatched by Jason. 

“You always eat it before we even start the movie.” Jason gave him a mock glare.

Dick put a hand to his head and leaned back slightly, “Why Jaybird I would never. Why would you accuse me of such a thing?” 

“You always eat all of the popcorn.” Damian added with a smirk.

“My own brothers are teaming up against me, how will I ever recover from this betrayal?” Dick languished.

“Shut up, drama queen” Duke threw a piece of popcorn at him and squeezed in next to Jason.

Dick cried, “Not you too, Duke!” 

“Big brother eat all popcorn” Cass said with a smile. They all broke into giggles.

Dick announced while grabbing the remote, “Last call for snack runs before we start the movie.” No one moved so he pressed play and wrapped his arms around Tim.

Tim melted in Dick’s arms and bathed in the warmth of his arms. He can’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable and loved. He was still tired and with Dick’s rumbling laughter, it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Bruce entered the den and saw everyone asleep with the credits playing. Duke’s head was on the armrest with Jason leaning on him. Cass and Damian were side by side arms wrapped around each other. Dick was leaning on Jason with his arms wrapped around Tim and his feet up by Damian and Cass. Tim was laying on him with his head on his chest.

Bruce smiled and covered them up with blankets. He took a moment to just look at his children. Alfred appeared next to him with the ghost of a smile.

Alfred nearly whispered, “Tea, Master Bruce.”

“Yes, I think so.” He said with a smile and followed Alfred into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for more fics, I have a few wips right now; but I can't promise anything soon. I've been super busy with class; I don't even know how I found the time to write this. And I just got cast in a show. Once rehearsals pick up, I'll have even less time.


End file.
